The Script
by siemprelibre
Summary: This is just the beginning of a long perplexing story of the girl version of Charlie from the perks of being a Wallflower. Of course the character has deal with a bunch of other problems however she just reminded me of him , alone and confused. But she really isn't , read on.


The Script – Part Uno- Mother knows best

The fireplace gave off a mellow -gloomy setting, the type she liked though. It reminded her of beauty and the beast, of warmth and happiness. What Disney practically represented. Sylvia pulled her covers over her more, until the velvet blanket was right under the tip of her nose. Everything came in flashes now, her ex, her school, her family, and again her ex. Her ex would always be there, Justin. Everything he said, his promises of how he would never leave her. He left. He lied. It had been about a month post to the break up, she felt much better. Tea, novels, close friends and family were helping her. However at the end of the day, she was always alone. With those evil thoughts, and reoccurring promises of him, she held a different type of hate for him. She didn't hate him, but instead she hated what he did to her. He made her life a living hell, trying to hurt her as much as possible, even after the break up.

Sylvia didn't miss him; she missed the idea of him, the idea of what she had. Even though she admitted more than once that she felt like what they had was a dream. She felt free now, she feared too much when she was with him. She feared death, the future, especially the fact that he was one year older than her. Now, alone, she was free, no more fears. She wasn't crying over the fact that he may leave her in the future, she was crying over the fact that he did leave her, despite all his promises. It was inevitable and she knew that. She had a month to get better. A month to move on, when she went back to school she wanted him to be erased from his memory completely.

Knock. There was a knock on her door. Her mother's voice called her name, "Sylvia", "come in" she called back. "Are you okay" her mother asked when she saw her daughters tear stained face? "This is a lot harder than I thought" she whispered almost to herself. "It's called first love for a reason, that's why there are so many songs, movies and books about it. I know exactly what you're thinking, that he must have some amazing reason for not giving you the chance, for kissing someone else in front of you. Well Sil, there is so NO excuse, it's okay to be sad…but trust me when I say this, you won't be sad forever". Sil is what her mother nicknamed her, no one surprisingly ever called her that, it was just Sylvia. Sylvia Frieda Molla. "I guess mom" she grimaced, her mother sat on her bed, "you'll like someone else again, I promise". Sylvia tried to believe her but it felt so hard to imagine her feeling what she felt for him, with someone else. For someone else to make her feel the way she felt when she was with him. "It's okay to miss the little things ...just as long as you don't miss HIM, that's how you know you are on the right road" her mother whispered. "I won't ever take him back, my pride won't allow me too" Sylvia slipped, "good, I raised you to be the best, I want someone to treat you like you're the best" her mother said getting up. 'Well I'm going to watch something in my room, like to join me?". "Sure" Sylvia said, she had nothing better to do.

They ended up watching hunger games with her mother falling asleep, the usual. She hated this time of night, anything ranging from 12 am to three am, her thoughts ate her alive. She was clueless, she wasn't sure if she even liked her chemistry major, wasn't sure why she felt so alone and most of all wasn't sure what she liked. As in, straight, gay or bisexual and that's what tolled her relationship. He found out she dated a girl prior to him, and he didn't like that, not one bit. He felt betrayed and maybe even thought girls were a threat to him, even her friend Priscilla. That's how it all played out.

Priscilla Velasquez, had short red hair, wore doc martens 24/7, and was Sylvia's best friend. When Justin found out she dated a girl, he had a problem with all the time Sylvia and Priscilla spent together, like, they were only best friends but he did not seem to believe that. He wanted to stop the sleep overs and he hated that they walked around holding hands. He hated it so much that he shared how he felt to her, it was a huge argument. Sylvia ended up breaking it off with him, but the question is did she mean it? Of course not but he took it as she did and walked out of her dorm in huff, that killed her. She wanted his trust; she never gave him a reason to not trust her. She was left in tears for days. Five days later, to be exact, she went to go check up on him in his dorm and he had another girl there. A girl lacrosse player who was brolick and not at all attractive. He was "sick: she heard from a mutual friend and she bought him soup and a Hershey bar (his favorite). She regretted bringing it as soon as she saw him with her. Fess she nicknames her, after being unattractive and big. He told her to leave when he found out her motive for coming there was to patch things up, even threatening to call the Residential Assistant. However she didn't budge, if he was trying to act all bad and big, it wasn't working for her. However she left, out of her own pride, taking the soup and Hershey bar with her. Fuck him, so she thought, she called her mother in tears and told her everything. Except the fact why he didn't want to be with her, because he didn't want a bisexual and confused girlfriend.

Sylvia thought why is it so hard to believe that if she was with someone, she wouldn't leave him or her for some other girl or guy. Just like a straight taken female would not leave her boyfriend for some other attractive man. What you feel at the moment isn't worth the risk of losing the person who means the world to you. That's the truth. That was her mistake; she broke up with him out of anger, in the moment. Now she was picking up the pieces of her broken heart. She would have never have left him, even for another girl, however if he left for that, he would have left for anything. She knew that was true, they couldn't make it through that, so how would they withstand bigger issues. She tried to believe that someone would make her feel the way he did. She felt more than human, an actual importance to someone else, other than family. That's the hardest thing for her was to move on from being someone's something to someone's nothing. Now it was her time to be her own something.

Just as her mind hit that last idea, her mother turned over and said "it'll be okay, you might think you would never get over him but you also thought you'd last forever."


End file.
